Lavos returns
by TW
Summary: Ok, although this says "Lavos returns" it IS chrono cross. This takes place one year after Chrono croos. do not read if your against Serge x Kid ot if you don't know the origin of the word "BOOYAKA !!!!" (kidding about boyaka)
1. The arrival

Note: I do not own Chrono Cross or its charecters. This ofcourse take place after the events in Chrono Croos if you DID NOT save schala (yeah i know, i shoulda saved but i was to upset she died her beutiful blue hair blonde....).Oh and this takes place one year after Chrono cross. So without anymore delay here my fic.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Serges swallow clashed against the thick rock like covering of the monster. The attack only succeded in makeing it more upset, aparently phsyical attacks weren't going to get them very far. "KARSH, HIT THEM WITH YOUR CARNIVORE ELEMENT !" Serge called out to one of his comrades. Karsh closed his eyes and focused on the element in his hand and soon what appeared to be two large jaws came form the ground dystroying the several creatures. Serge leaned up against a large boulder to catch his breath. "i just don't get it, one day alls peaceful here and the next strange creatures start popping up left and right..." he let a sigh and sat down and looked to see how the others were doing. Grobyc was was fiddling with his detachable arm while Karsh was useing a tablet on himself and Glenn. Orlha was still ready to fight while Razzly and Draggy looked like they would drop out from lack of energy.  
  
"Takin a breather eh, mate !?" came a voice from behind and Serge knew very well who it was. "Yeah...what took you guys so long to get here, me and Glenn couldn't hold em back forever you know." he said in a tired but friendly tone. Kid sat down next to him and kicked the dirt on the path. "Well we woulda got here alot faster had Korcha let me drive the boat and that mom o' his ain't no better !" Serge let out a slight chuckle. It had been a while since he had been fighting and even longer with his frineds, so long that he had sold his old weapons (in exception of the mastermune, he thought it wrong since the weapon was three people...er things) and he was alittle out of breath. Kid looked over at her companion and smiled "I think one mate here needs alittle workout" she said teasingly, "heh, i wouldn't talk Kid, you can't hide your heavy breathing or sweat very well" Serge responded wiping the sweat away from Kid's forhead. "Anyway...have any idea what the hell these things were ?" Kid said after a slight blush. Serges face got suddenly solem, "no, these are completely different from anything we've fought before" he said looking at one of the heavily damaged bodies in front of him.  
  
The thing was about the resembled a Wolf and had sharp claws like steel but instead of fur it looked as if the coat was replaced by metal, and along with their howls that sounded more like a banshee, they spit fire and poison. And right on their backs were two abnormaly large wings like a demons. Even if they were dead their faces were vicious and the very sight of them sent chills up Serges spine. "HELLO !! EARTH TO SERGEY !!" came Glenns voice "is anyone in there or should i leave a message ?". Serge shook his head as if snapping out of trance and stood up. "Heh for a moment i thought i'd have to apply the water treatment" Glenn joked "Karsh, Zoah, Dario and Marcy are scouting ahead, whatever those things were they came from somewhere nearby and we're worried that there may be more ahead." Serge picked up the Mastermune from where he placed it on the ground and dusted off his pants. "Where'd Kid go ?" he asked, "well, she said she was feeling weird and was heading back to viper manor. Meanwhile Me and Grobyc are going to stay here with you and hopefully find the bell flowers we came here for in the first place."  
  
*****  
  
The rest of the day went on un eventfully and after Serge found a several large Bell flowers they went back to Viper manor. It was a home away from home for everyone now and the only home for the few that had nowhere to go. They had much improved the place so no there were well over 75 bedrooms alone, after clearing out much of the shadow forest the manor was bigger than any castle in all the mainland. Although they didn't do much of any fighting anymore they did meet and have fun with one anouther, haveing used some of the astral amulet's power to make a permanent wormhole in oppassa's beach so that those who knew how to work it could travel to and fro. Life had been good, Glenn was happy to have his brother again, Razzly and pip could explore the world, Luccia had more "guine pigs" to work with but the only thing that hadn't really changed was Serge and Kid, Although it was obvious they loved each other they still wouldn't admit it.  
  
Serge layed in his room at viper manor stareing at the ceiling. It wasn't to fancy but he was happy with it. "Where could those things have come from ? i've been on that moutain path for years and i've never seen those before." he thought to himself still troubled by what they could have been. As he thought deeper and deeper about the subject his eyes began to grow heavy and he fell into a deep sleep. After what seemed like only a few moments he was awoken by Riddel. "Huh ?" Serge said as he groggily as he sat up on his bed. "Serge, i'm worried. Dario and the others haven't come back yet." Riddel said, her face had a look of great concern. Serge streached and picked up his weapon and element grid. "Ok, do me a favor and go find Kid, Glenn, Grobyc and Draggy. We'll go search for Karsh and them." "OK THANK YOU SERGE !" she said and gave hima hug, then ran off to gather the others.  
  
As Serge waited by the main entrance he was distracted by a stir of commotion nearby. Solt and Peppor were trying their damndest to restrain Riddel from leaveing. "It's terribly terrible out side tonight Ms. Riddel" Solt said while blocking Riddels way. "I'M GOING AND THATS THAT !!!!" Riddel exclaimed. "Oi whats her problem ?" Kid asked asked as she and the others walked up. "Well, it seems Riddel wants us to take her to find Dario" Gleen said. After a few moments it was decided that Riddle could tag along, but only if Solt and Peppor came along just incase. It was a warm night and there was not the slightest creature sturring except those that live in the night. The path was alittle hard to travel through in the darkness but the team made it none the less. As they neared the place where Serge and Glenn were attacked horrific howls could be heard in the night. The dark outlines of the wolf like creatures flew by over head but they did not seem to notice Serge.  
  
As they progressed farther into the area until they came to a cave that was not there before. "Well, me Kid and Glenn will check it out, you others stay out here and watch out for anything." Draggy flew around silently (he had gotten to be about the size of a large dog now and was able to easily fly) looking for any signs of life, then blew a small fire so as they could make a small camp. Serge Kid and Glenn walked in the cave a short ways but what they saw made them gasp in terror.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
TW: heh, i am the master of cliffhangers ! along with being the god of chaos and insanity but i'll go into that some other time. What did Serge and Crew see ? Where are those weird things comeing from ? WHERES MY PINEAPPLE !!!!! all will be revealed in my next chapter 


	2. The journey begins

TW: hey how ya'll doing. many thanks for the few that reviewed. anyway, i don't own chrono cross or its charecters. all i own is the worlds greatest brain put into the worlds dumbest body and by putting them together you get one 14 year old whos mind is twisted and strange things happen. also if your a cop i don't know anything about 6 bank robberies and the bomb planted near the washington monument (JUST KIDDING)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Serge's blood went deadly cold. In front of him he saw the 4 devas chained to a wall while a dark figure was sucking thier life from them. Their faces seemed to whiter by the second as the "thing" drained form them their life. "STOP IT !!!" Serge yelled as he ran forward and slashed at the thing with all his might. The figure easily dodged and pounced at Serge knocking him roughly to the ground. From the corner of his eye he could see Kid and Glenn fighting off several of the demon dogs. He felt a sharp pain in his gut and looked to see the figure had cut a large wound in his stomach. It was human shaped but it was unnaturaly strong and fast. what appeared to be a tentacle streached from its head and entered the wound. Serge felt all his strenth leave him and his energy was getting smaller. Serge's vision was starting to blur when a large flame shot through the cave, burning Demon like wolfes to a crisps and sent the figure flying off of Serge. Draggy flew in at great speed spitting fire while Grobyc shot energy waves from his oddly shaped hair. Serges energy was returned to him, his crew and the devas when Riddel's heal all element filled the room. Zoah breaking his chains and getting the others free the lot of them forced any remaining enemies fleeing for thier lives, all but the dark figure which vanished just as Serge was going to hit it with Flying arrow. Afterwards they returned to Viper Manor and doubled the number of Acia Dragoons gaurding the manor and nearby towns.  
  
Once fully revived the group called a meeting with all their comrades. "We're not sure what it was but its very strong and it almost killed me and the deva's." Serge explained to the crowded room. "Well, why don't the lot of us just hunt it down and blow its arse the moon." Kid threw in followed by Leah "Yes, Leah think that be good. Mommy always said always take problem head on !!" but that was followed by Dario "Although i do agree we need to stop it, we know not where it went and it alone beat me Karsh, Marcy and Zoah head on without more than a hard punch.The only reason we surived tonight is Draggy took it by surprize." The argueing went on for quit a while until all of thier attention was drawn by a sudden burst of energy and a dark cloaked figure standing the clearing in the room. "Are you Serge ?" it asked, its voice colder than ice and deadly calm. Serge grasped his weapon incase he should need it "Yes, i am Serge. And who may i ask are you ?" "My name is of no importance but i come bareing a warning. What you faced tonight is the re-incarnation of lavos, this time takeing a more human apperance and much stronger. It's feeding on the souls of the people, soon it will be heading to the main land in search of more prey." A slight stir of commotion went through the hall. "Nonsense !" came Glenns voice "We killed him !". The firgure turned to face Glenn, although nothing could be seen behind the shadow form his hood. "You did not kill it, only temporarily stunned him, also you sent Princess Schala back into this world only her magic is a great deal weaker than it once was."  
  
"WADDYA TALKIN ABOUT !!" came Kids voice "Shouldn't that damned thing be dead, and how the hell did Schala survive !" The cloaked man turned again "I know that what I speak is true." came the cold voice again "I've also come to tell you, Serge, that should you trt to face Lavos wihtout first finding Schala you'll be nothing more than anouther meal to Lavos." This was all that Kid could take and she lunged at the cloaked man with her dagger drawn. He turned and held out a gloved hand which stopped Kid dead in her tracks and lifted her a small ways into the air. "Why ....why do you challenge me ? Is it because you mearly disbelieve what i say or...is it you love this trash you call Serge ?" Kid struggled despreatly to escape the magical grasp of the cloaked figure "He's not good enough for you, he is an earthbound while you are of royal blood." He released the hold over Kid and she fell lightly to the ground. The figure vanished but his final words echoed within the hall "Beware Serge, your journey is merely begining, seek help on the mainland and find Schala should you wish to save your world."  
  
****  
  
Serge hardly slept that night, thinking of what the cloaked figure had said and in the morning he got the team together and on the SS Invincible they journeyed ot the mainland. The sea was calming to Serge as he looked from the deck of the ship. "You...don't think what that guy said was true do ye ?" came Kids voice from behind. Serge turned to see her standing there looking troubled. "I, i mean about me loving ya. Ya know he was just talking trash right ?" she said although anyone who looked into her eyes could tell she was lieing. "Nah, i knew he was kidding about that" Serge said with a forced smile, his mind was to concerened not only about Lavos but whether he wanted Kid comeing, not only had he almost lost her many times he couldn't bare it should anything happen to her this time. "Um Kid, maybe you should sit this one out" he managed to say "I mean, its not that we don't need you but you know, maybe it would be to much." Kid looked taken back with both sadness and anger. "Oh and yer much better eh ? Well ya know, i don't need ya at all ! Matter o' fact i was just hanging around incase you were in trouble again ya big wuss !" and with that she stormed off to her own room on the ship.   
  
Serge's heart ached from what just happened. he hadn't intended to get her mad but he didn't want her to be hurt either. The rest of the trip dragged on for what seemed like forever and when they did arrive at the mainland Serge felt bad and insisted on resting for the night. That night he stared at his ceiling, thinking of how to make up to Kid, when her heard a light song being carried through the wind. He climbed out of bed and walked to where the song had came. On the roof he stepped out to see Kid standing there singing a song. "You have a beutiful voice" he said walking out "I'm...i'm osrry for earlier today, i just didn't want you to get hurt." Kid turned to him with a smile "Heh, i thought so. I'm sorry to mate, i mean...Serge" They both stood there for a while until as if by reflex they both stepped forward and hugged one anouther tightly. There the stood while the moon shown down on them, both forgetting their cares.  
  
In the Distance stood the figure from before, standing on a rooftop but unknown to the two lovers. Now his hood was off and his long blue hair blowed gently with his cape in the wind "What is so speacial about that buy ?" he thought to himself "What does she see in him, he could not protect her when she needed him and he tried to make her stay but still she loves him." Magus stood there watching the two until a female figure appeared in the moon. "Huh !?" he said aloud as he looked up "So, she still lives. I know that she desires to break up that moment but if my sister truly wishes it this way i cannot let it be disturbed." With that he held out his hand and useing his magic made a large scyth appear in his hand and he appeared behind the woman.  
  
***  
  
Harle appeared in the moonlight high above her beloved Serge and that filthy dog that he loved. "Hmph, how dare she go near moi Serge. Perhapz i should give her the dare'reare kicking zat she deserves." As she raised her hand to throw down a moon beam and put down Kid for good a voice came from behind. "Didn't your mother teach you not to interupt ?" She turned to see a dark cloaked man with a large scythe in one hand, "Oui she did, she also said not to come un-announced." Magus let out a slight laugh, "Well, none the less i cannot let you continue wiht you assualt." Harle looked furious, "Zis does not concern you ! Go away before get upset, no ?". They floated there for a short while until in a voice that could freeze fire, "do you hear that ? It's the sound of the reaper...."  
  
--------------------------  
  
TW: ok thats it. please be reponseible people and review, also don't correct me on my grammar (my biggest drawback) or my bad French accent ;). oh and one more thing, i have yet to find my pineapple, should you see it please tell me... 


	3. a new friend

TW: alas, the search for my dear pineapple is still on. Although i have checked and my pineapple was indeed in new york performing in a play it is very clever and has moved to a new location. erm....anyway you already know the legal stuff so i'm not going to bother you with that. I once again beg you not to get on me about my terrible grammar (my damned computer doesn't have spell check !!! its so unfair !!!!) and most of all, i greatly appreciate those of you who take your time to review my work. OH, and one more thing. This is takeing place in "anouther world" since that one is the real world (talk to the little chrono ghost at the beach if you don't belive me !)  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A cold wind blew, makeing Magus's cape and hair blow. Harle eyed him in a mean fashion and closed her hand around the element she was soon to use. As she focused her energies on the element, Magus made a fast gesture with his arms and a blast of lightning knocking the element from her hand. "Hmph, have the earth bound become so helpless as to become dependent of stones ? Here girl, behold real magic." Magus gathered power in the palm of his hand and launched a large beam of pure energy, almost takeing Harle out of the fight completely. She tried despretly to retaleate on her attacker but he was far to expeirenced for her as he could easily evade her attacks and dealt his own with quick precision and strength. "you are very skilled, no ?" Harle said between gasps for air "We will continue anouther time, until then tata !" and she performed her trademark backflip and vanished. "Yes...i look forward to it" Magus said as he put away his weapon and vanished himself.  
  
The morning came rather quickly and both Kid and Serge were in very happy moods considering the recent events. In the morning they split into 4 small groups. The 4 deva's would explore the surronding areas; Serge, Kid, Glenn and Guile would gather information in the large port town they had docked in; Draggy, Leah, Grobyc, Orlha and Doc would all be on standby at the hotel so they could come to help should any problems arise and Fargo and the rest would stay on the ship and wait. It was bright day and everyone was in high spirits so the day seemed more fun than a chore. The streets of the town were very busy with many shops at all corners makeing the viper festival at Termina seem rather dull. Serge decided the best place to find information was in the local pub so there they went. Inside looked like any other pub and the crew all took seats. "Bartender, we're looking for some information." Serge said after they all had ordered some drinks, "Yeah ? And what kind ya looking for ?" the bartender asked in more of a grunt than a voice "And it'll cost ya". "Please this is very important and we need to hold on to our-" Glenn began but was cut off when Kid grabbed the bartender by the throat and put her dagger to it "LISTEN MATE ! SERGE ASKED FOR INFO AND HE BETTER GET IT OR YOU WON'T BE HAVING A HEAD ON YOUR SHOULDERS !" This ofcourse was enough for the bartender and after they told him what they looking for spilled all the beans he could.  
  
"Yeah, there been rumors of a blue haired girl who just appeared and started wondering but i don't know nothing bout no shadow figure !" he said in a panicked voice and Kid let him drop back behind the counter. they sat there for a while finishing their drinks until a group of thugs decided to have "fun" with Kid. "Heeeeeeey boys, lookie at this. It seems alittle lady has stumbled into our house." The leader said, or so he seemed to be the leader as he was the biggest and most stood behind him. He tried to lay his hand on her but she mearly knocked it away without paying him anymind, Serge however could feel anger swelling withing him. The leader gave an irriatated look, "Hmph, listen here bitch ! You belong to me now whether ya like it or not" and this time he tried to grasp her breast. Serge's grip on the Mastermune tightened and he was going to take the mans head off but there was a voice heard at the dor that stopped him. "Come come now Rick. Surely you know better than that."  
  
All eyes went to the doorway where a Younge amn wiht short blonde hair stood. He had the same physical condition of Serge or Glenn. He wore heavy black boots and pants and a white sleeve-less shirt and at his side he had a decent sized sword tied to his belt but wiht a blade sharp enough to split a tree in two. "Buzz off Drake !" Rick spat but Drake kept walking forward. "Younge lady, was Rick here bothering you ?" Kid looked at him for a moment "Yeah he was bothering me, whats it to you ?" Drake didn't respond but turned to Rick and with a simple movement lifted him off the ground and threw him from the bar with one hand ! The rest of them ran like cowards leaving only the crew and Drake. Drake didn't look at them after the slight rucus he had caused and began to walk out. "Hey !" Serge called after him and took him by the shoulder "erm...thanx for helping kid back there, it was really nice of ya." Drake smiled at this and the crew began to talk back and forth. "Hmmmmmmm, a shadow creature eh ?" Drake said stroking his chin after the crew told their story "Well i'm not sure if this is what you need but a few miles from here a small town has been in an uproar. They say some vampire or sumin' has been attacking people." The Serge and kid looked at one anouther anf gave a slight nod, this was the news they had been looking for.   
  
Guile and Drake were working out plans to go to the town (Drake had been planning on checking it out, he goes around being paid for these sort of jobs and figured Serge and them could help) while Serge and Kid explained the news to Fargo's group and had Grobyc's team to come along and wait just outside of town should they be needed. When Serge and Kid returned to the bar Guile and Drake had just finished their planning when ?Marcy cam bursting through the door out of breath and looking rather paniced. "M...more of those, those things have shown up along with some re-inforcements..." she said while gasping for air, she had turned a ghostly white "K...Karsh, Zoah and...Dario still fighting...we need help !" and she passed out on the floor.  
  
-------------  
  
TW: ok and thats that. yes Drake is my own creation so i DO own him. now if you see my pineapple please call 1-800-thisisnotarealnumbersodon'tbothercallingit . And now i'll take my leave. See ya next chapter ! 


	4. Time Distorted

Note: Hello hello, I bet you didn't think you would hear from me in a while eh ? Well after a long time of many computer problems and escaping mental homes I'm back and with slightly better grammar and spelling. You know the legal stuff and I know where my pineapple is (silly me, I left in the refridgerator) and since theres nothing better to do, lets continue with the story shall we ?  
  
---------------  
  
Serge laid down the unconcious Marcy down on the floor and sent Glenn out to fetch Doc. "Kid you stay here with Marcy until Doc comes, Guile you come with me." Serge hurridly said, grabbing the Mastermune from where he placed it against the bar. "I'm comin' too." Drake said running along side Serge and Guile as they dashed through the city streets. Serge didn't object, Drake apparently knew this part of the mainland better than he did and since whatever was attacking the Deva's had given Marcy such a fright, all help was welcome. The streets were full of people of every shape, size, and form and getting around them in such a hurry took longer than Serge would have liked. Finnaly however, they reached the gate out fo the town and started running to the place Marcy said the Devas were fighting.  
  
They approached the side of mountain range, "These are the Sun Mountains. For some odd reason the insides of the cave have a brilliant light in them, no matter how deep you go." Drake said looking at the large mountains before them. Serge looked about uneasily, this had been the exact spot Marcy told them the Devas were attacked and yet there were no signs of battle or of anything living, not even a plant or bug. They looked about for a while, not finding anything of importance or of use and eventually decided to wait for something, anything at all. Serge listened to Drake's stories of things that happened on the mainland and Serge told him why they had come and of everything that had happened before. "So lemme get this straight... you switched bodies with a big cat ??" Drake asked half laughing. "Trust me, it was no fun. Fleas and the uncontrolable urge to chase mice isn't at all enjoyable. That and possible global destruction" Serge replied, looking at the ground, these memories weren't exactly things he liked to keep in mind.   
  
The sun was just starting to set and the team was starting to get ready to leave when a rumbling came form underneath them. Serge looked everywhere he could, searching for what the cause could be and suddenly form the mountain side burst what appeard to be a large centipede made of stone. It didn't completely leave the mountain side but what was out was easily twice as tall as any man and as wide as four horses put together. Three more of the monsters emerged, each looking very mad and hostile. Serge had weapon in hand instantly, as did Drake and the two lunged themselfs at the monsters. Their efforts however, were in vain as their weapons clashed against the rock like monsters with no obvious effect. "These things are just like the monsters near the manor." Serge thought, this time preparing to use an element. The monsters hit him full force, knocking him down before his attack was succesful. Guile held his rod out and pulled back his hand seemingly hit the top of the weapon sending an attack at each of the foes, stunning them for the moment while Serge and Drake both hit them with an element. These were stronger than past monsters however because they got up again and began the assualt again towards Serge until the muscular arms of Zoa knocked them aside. "Zoa ! Where in blazes did you come from !?" Serge asked, dodging anouther attack, this time noticing Dario and Karsh also fighting off more of the "Rockapedes" that appeared. An anwser didn't come as the fight continued until the creatures retreated.   
  
"Where did you guys come from ?" Serge asked the three again. Dario looked puzzled for a moment beofre responding. "We should ask you the same thing, we had just sent Marcy away maybe a minute ago when out of nowhere there you three are," he said "if you've learned some sort of teleportation i'd like you to teach me because there was no way you could have made it here in such time." Serge was dumb folded, he clearly recalled waiting there for hours and then being attacked and then those three appearing from nowhere. It was then that everything seemed to go black and he stood in a dark area with no light at all. "Lavos..." came the same cold voice that had spoken to him at Viper Manor. "Lavos once broke the time stream, his presence is close. Your weapon reacted to him, sending you through time without your awareness. If the you hadn't, your three friends would have died in battle." Serge tried despretly to find where the voice was coming from bit to no avail. "What are you talking about !?" Serge called out "Where is Lavos ? How can I defeat him ? What is he ?"   
  
Each question echoed throughout the darkness and for a long time all was silent until an anwser came. "Your weapon knows the story, ask it..." and then just as Serge started to beg for an explanation all, he passed out.  
  
****  
  
Serge woke up on the boat, an icepack on his head and Doc and Kid nearby. They where in one of the cabins inside the boat, Serge was laying on the bed there while Doc was mixing some herbs together in some strange liquid and to Serge's right was Kid. She was asleep in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand tightly in her sleep. He could hear talking outside the door, sounds of "Is he alright ?" or "What happened out there ?" were heard through the wooden door. Doc turned and noticed Serge, holding in his hand a cup with the foulest smelling liquid Serge had ever had the displeasure of smelling. Handing him the cup Doc began to talk. "Drink that down, it smells worse than it tastes." Doc said removing the ice pack from Serge's forehead and placing it aside, then taking a look at Kid in the chair he added "She sat there the whole time you were out, not budging even when Zoa tried to pull her out of the chair." Serge looked at the sleeping Kid, taking a small sip of the foul liquid (it didn't taste at all better than it smelled) and let out a sigh. "Why am I on the boat ? Wouldn't it have been easier to just take me to the hotel ?" Serge asked, making a face as the concoction Doc gave him oozed down his throat. "The towns gone..." came Glenns voice, he was squessing himself in the door as others tried to force themselfs in, all obviosly concerned for their comrad. "A bunch of monsters attacked, millions. We were able to help most of the villagers get out but the town is little more than a pile of rubble." Glenn said solomnly. Serge look towards a flickering candle on the desk near his bed, starinf into the flame. "That settles it then. This must be stopped."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ok thats it. Short I know but I have a short attention span and- ...... *walks off very bored all of a sudden* See you next chapter. 


End file.
